angels will fall
by sakuralowe
Summary: okay, a deathfic, please, please be kind, i just had to right it. 2xhilde and hilde x3be kind, r&r.^_^ thanks
1. Default Chapter Title

"Angel's will fall."  
By, sakura Lowe  
  
Heero walked slowly, careful with each step as though afraid   
he might step on something.But, what did that matter right now?  
He heard it clear in his head, " Heero, you look like you're   
afraid of getting your boots wet!" Duo's loud and clear voice   
echoed through his head,but that was what it was, an echo.   
Somehow, he smiled.  
  
Sakura unwillfully opened the door to the silent apartment.   
The one she shared with Duo and Heero" The room was quiet,   
only the soft chirping of the bird in the other room seem   
to reach her ears. Heero wasn't in either, she knew he'd gone   
out, it was just her and the bird. Sometimes,she wanted to kill   
that bird, Duo was way to close to it. Duo, the name hung heavy   
in the silent room. She leaned against the door and buried her   
face into her hand. She smiled to herself...Duo had been right.  
  
Wufei ran his hand through his soaked hair, he rarely wore it down,   
but it seemed like too much trouble right now to ut it up. The rain   
soaked his hair, clothes... soaked everything, he didn't care, though   
the others would.....they'd chide him about catching a cold....about   
everything... He looked up into the rain, - Even mother nature is   
mourning...- But....- she won't do that for long...-  
  
Quatre stopped playing the soft melody, music was always an escape,   
but everytime he played, it always brought back painful memories....   
He'd been there, they'd all been there, he had wanted them to be, but  
even he hadn't known, even though the signs were there. Even though in   
the end he died. Quatre had denied his death, but he was gone, and he   
wouldn't ever be coming back, he realized that now. The only person who   
understood everyone was gone now. HE smiled up into the sky, Duo had done   
the right thing he'd save a life and given someone else a chance to actually   
live a life.  
  
Trowa dropped the soft azure rose into the rushing river. unlike everyone else,   
he was letting him go letting him rest at long last. He'd said that to them all,   
' let me rest...too much fighting is bad anyway..' And he'd acted like himself,   
died with honor....that was what mattered, " Goodbye, shinigami."  
  
Hilde wipped away the tears that had formed again in her eyes, " I won't cry, not   
now.....he wouldnt want that..." Duo, the name was so sweet....so wonderful to her.   
It always would be....  
  
******  
  
" Hilde, let me see Hilde." Duo choked on the tears that stung his wounds, Hilde took   
his hand.  
  
" I'm here," She smiled through all the tears blinding her, " Duo, god, what'd you do?"  
  
He laughed and wiped away her tears, " Damn hilde, don't cry over me..., shinigami is   
unstoppable...remenber?"  
  
" Duo, no ones imortal....not even the god of death." Sakura said hoarsley.  
  
" You actually listened to me?" He laughed again, painfully,but all the same," Sakura,  
take care of my bird,"Duo turned to Trowa, " I want you to take care of Hilde, like   
you've always done." HE smiled weakly," Heero, you're a lucky guy, wufei, understand   
that...Quatre....take care of yourself, alright?" Quatre nodded, " I love you guys...don't  
forget me, alright?"  
  
" Don't talk like that....you're not going to die," Hilde shook her head, " You're not going   
to die duo, you can't. You promised we'd grow old together, you promised! Don't lie to me.....  
Duo....please....I need you...I need you so g-d much."   
Duo held her face tenderly....," Let me rest...too much fighting is bad anyway. Hilde, sweet,   
sweet Hilde...you'll be with me forever..." He pulls her down and kisses her softly.  
  
Hilde felt him go limp agianst her, his grip on her hand loosened...," Duo?" She pulled away, " No,  
Duo, no, don't die...don't you dare die on me, shinigami, don't die..." She started sobbing loudly,  
" No, Duo!"  
  
Sakura buried her face into Heero's shoulder and cried....  
*******  
  
Hilde smiled and looked down at the silent grave, " Hilde, you okay?" She turned, Trowa stood   
silhouted by the bright sunlight, an angel," you've been here for at least an hour now..."  
  
" I'm okay, Trowa..." She smiled at him cheerfully," Duo was right....and thank you....for   
always being there for us..." she held up her ring, " This was a promise Duo never ever meant   
to keep...I was hoping you'd keep this promise."  
  
Trowa stared in suprise at her, he'd loved her forever, he always would....but, duo had loved   
her even more....," Hilde, with the line of work I'm in...... promises like that aren't possible..."  
  
" Trowa...." She looked up into his eyes....she loved those eyes...., " I trust you'll live..."  
  
" You trusted Duo to live....and he didn't... what if that happened?"  
  
" Trowa...you're so sturbon..." She put a finger to his mouth, silencing him," I tust you. what  
matters is here and now...Duo always said that...you know that."  
  
  
  
A.N: Tada, all down. Please be kind, i just had the idea.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Angels will fall pt2  
  
Sakura Lowe  
  
Sakura sighed and paced the room again,- where the hell are you, heero?-  
  
" Sakura!" Heero rushed into the room, " I'm sorry I'm late.'  
  
" Heero," She embraced him, " Damn, I thought you'd killed yourself,   
don't run off like that."  
  
" I'm sorry," He pulled away a bit, " Where's Trowa?"  
  
" I don't know....he and hilde went somewhere."  
  
" And the others, are they taking this any better."  
  
" I think we're all adjusting to him relly being gone...."  
  
" Sakura," Heero smoothed her hair down, " remenber what Duo said, we   
have to let him rest now."  
  
" I know, but sometime, especailly during missions, I feel like its my fault."  
  
" Sakura."  
  
" No, Heero, I mean it, Duo risked his life for mine, so many times..."  
  
" And I thank him for that...for always protecting you."  
  
Trowa sighed, " Hilde, where are we going?"  
  
" Somewhere....you'll see."  
  
Trowa shook his head and turned the car as she directed him, " Hilde,"   
He looked up at her, " About that promise."  
  
" Trowa, you can give me the answer when you're ready." Hilde smiled at   
him,then she turned," Trowa, stop the car!"  
  
The car shreiked to a stop, " The hell!"  
  
" Are you alright?" Hilde had gotten out and was helping an old lady up,  
"I'm sorry, we should be wacthing where we're going."  
  
" You're darn right," The old lady snapped, " Kids these days, seesh."   
She pulled away and walked off, " You'll be getting a call fom my lawyer!"  
  
" You alright?" Trowa came up beside her.  
  
" Some people," Hilde growled, " You can't even help people, without them   
trying to sue you!"  
  
" Hilde, you're making a scene," Trowa dragged her into the car," We should   
just go now."   
  
Hilde pouted the whole time, finally her eyes lit up as they reached the old   
church, " We're here!"  
  
" THis is where you wanted us to come?"  
  
" It's where Duo used to take me," She got out of the car, " I came back to get   
something."  
  
" It's dangerous to go in there."  
  
' Don't worry," She started toward the door, " Duo and I used to always come   
here, when we got the chance." She opened the door.  
  
Trowa stepped into the church, the smell of dust and mold reached him, he wrinkled   
his nose, " It smells in here."  
  
" Quite being a baby,' She walked up to the alter, " trowa, come help me."  
  
Trowa frowned, " Hilde what are you doing?"  
  
" Trowa, help me!'  
  
" Seesh," Trowa walked up to her, " What?"  
  
" Lift the top of this alter."  
  
" You do know that it's-" Hilde punches his arm, " Oww, alright!"  
  
He lifts the top off, dust filled the room, they start coughing.  
  
" Hilde, what are you doing,"  
  
" I(cough), I think I've found it," She coughs agian.  
  
" Hilde, we should get out of here,"  
  
Sakura and Heero stop, ( whatever they were doing,Ahem)as Quatre came into the room,   
" HAve any of you seen trowa?"  
  
They both shake their heads.  
  
" The shipment of heavyarm parts are in, I'd really like to give them to him."  
  
" I haven't seen him since he and Hilde decided to go somewhere."  
  
" Oh," Quatre smiled," Well, I'll just go have Rashid fix them anyway."  
  
" Quatre," Sakura sat up," What are you planning on doing with Deathscythe?"  
  
" Well....we're not going to do anything....I thought we'd just leave it."  
  
Trowa glared at her, " You could of gotten us killed."  
  
" Like I knew the place'd collapse!"  
  
" There were signs eveywhere!" He pointed to the pile of rumble and debris," You knew   
that place was falling apart."  
  
" Yes," She said sternly," I knew, but I needed to get this out!" She held up the diamond   
cross, hanging next to it was the other ring. one on her finger, one on the chain.  
  
*****  
  
Duo held her tenderly, " Hey hilde?"  
  
" Hmmm?"  
  
" Do you know how much I love you?"  
  
" Yes..." She snuggled closer to him," We should go now."  
  
" Yeah, we'll be late," He got up, turned to face her and whistled, " Hilde, you're beautiful!"  
  
" Duo!" She threw his shoes at him, ( now I wonder what they were doing!)   
  
Duo laughed and started to dress, " We outta hurry."  
  
" You rush too much," She stood up and pulled her sweater on, " Duo, whats the matter?"  
  
" Nothing," He turned and kissed her forehead, " Just thinking, how we rarely come here anymore."  
  
" Duo..."  
  
" You know something!" Duo exclaimed," We ot to leave something here, you know, for memory's sake!"  
  
" You're right about that." Hilde followed him to alter, " What are you leaving?"  
  
Duo pulled out his cross, " This..."  
  
" Duo...that's your cross."  
  
" I know that,"  
  
She pulled off her ring,' I'll leave this then."  
  
" Hilde," He pulled off his ring and fitted it onto her finger," I still want you to be mine."  
*****  
  
Trowa looked up as someone knocked on his door, " Who's there?"  
  
" Trowa, it's me, Cathy."  
  
" You can come in, it's not locked," Cathy came in and sat next to him, " Whats up?"  
  
" Hilde,' She said sitting down," She's left for L2."  
  
" I know...."  
  
" Trowa, what are doing sitting here, you should at least be saying goodbye."  
  
" I already did that."  
  
" Trowa," Catherine put her hands around him," You're my little brother,do you suppose I  
don't know? You love that girl as much as Duo ever had, maybe more."  
  
" What difference does that make?"  
  
" She loves you too, you should go after her, before it's too late."  
  
Hilde smiled at them, " Duo told me to take care of his things back on L2, I wanna  
do that."  
  
" Are you sure you wanna go back?" Sakura took her hand," We could use your help."  
  
" no," Hilde shook her head," I'd just get in the way...."  
  
" Hilde, goodbye, and goodluck." Sakura embraced her," Take care of yourself, alright?"  
  
Hilde turned and started toward the shuttle, " Hilde!" She stopped and hoped against all  
hope," Hilde, don't go!" Trowa caught up with her, " Please, there's something I need to say."  
  
" Trowa..." Hilde turned, " I don't wanna make you choose..."  
  
" Hilde," He embraced her, " You idiot, I was falling for you all along."  
  
A.N: The end! ( She grins and turns to go, trips on chair, " Damn!" ) Thanks for reading! 


End file.
